Me? Green?
by Links Black
Summary: Okay so this a story set in PRiS with a minor tweak. There's a new ranger. Green! OC's background story is based on my high school swimming.
1. Chapter 1

After Carlos attacked Cassie accidently, Cassie started to think that maybe she didn't want to be a ranger. She missed home, being an Astro Ranger just wasn't the same as when she was the pink Turbo Ranger.

"Cassie whats up?"Ashley asked walking onto the bridge. Tj was sitting at his console a few feet away. Andros, Carlos, and Zhane were no where to be found.

"I'm just thinking."she answered. Cassie wasn't fooling anyone.

"You know it was accident, it could have happened to anyone at anytime."Ashley comforted.

"Yea I know and I don't blame Carlos for anything. It's just I miss home." Cassie said a little down.

Before Ashley could say anything DECA informed them of a monster sighting. By then Andros, Zhane, and Carlos had appeared on the bridge.

"DECA show us where exactly the monster is heading."Andros ordered."Let's Rocket!"

When they were done morphing they followed the monster into some sports complex.

"Where'd he go?"Ashley asked just as screams were heard alittle way down the hall and people started to run out of doors still screaming.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out."Tj answered.

"Let's go guys."Andros said taking the lead.

Riley's PoV

I was waiting for my race behind the blocks when this really ugly monster started attacking us.

"What the hell is that thing?"Lynda asked freaking out. By this time swimmers and parents were running and screaming.

"A whole bunch of ugly. Lynda get the rest of the team out of here."I shouted over the noise.

"What about you Riley?"

"You know me I have to do something stupid."I said with a devious grin.

Rangers PoV

"There it is. Whats that girl doing?"Tj asked.

"Whats it look like she's doing?"Cassie said sarcastically.

The rangers watched as the girl kicked, roundhoused, and flipped. She was standing her ground against the monster and that was amazing seeing as she wasn't a power ranger.

"She's good."Carlos stated.

Riley's PoV

"God your ugly."I said after kicking it in its stomach."And you smell."I added with a disgusted face.

"Grimetor will destory you."the digusting thing said.

"Not to mention your illiterate."I said dodging an attack but slipping on the wet pool deck.

Grimetor took this as his chance and kicked me hard in the side.I went sliding into the wall.

Rangers PoV

"Looks like she could use some help. Come on guys."Ashley said jumping over the ledge of the stands.

Normal PoV

The rangers jumped down in front of the monster blocking the view from Riley.

"Who are you guys?"Riley asked holding her side.

The one dressed in Red turned to her,"We're the Power Rangers."after that being said the rangers started attacking the monster with a little help from Riley.

"You should get out of here and save the fighting to us."the black guy said.

"No way and let you guys get all the fun. I don't think so."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N from now on I think I will keep the story in Riley's PoV.Unless she's unconcious of course.

"Will you listen, we are trained for this you'll only get hurt."the blue ranger said.

"I'm not leaving this peice of crap interupted my swim meet."I yelled sending a kick into the monsters chest.The rangers were still trying to defeat the monster slipping every once in awhile because the pool deck was still very wet.

"Let her be theres obviously no changing her mind."the pink ranger chimed in.

"Thank you."I said punching the monster. I ended up backing the creature into a wall. The rangers took that to their advantage. The rangers pulled out their own unique weapons and started attacking Grimetor with more force.

Before they could react though slimey monster grabbed me by the wrist and pulled my in front of the blows as a shield. Before the blue ranger could stop his attack, he hit me dead on with his astro axe.

I let a shrill scream of pain and Grimetor threw me foward before escaping.The red ranger caught me before I slipped unconsious.

Ranger PoV

"Andros you better take her to the med lab. We'll go after Grimetor." Ashley said, the others nodded.

"Alright but I be back as soon as I can."Andros said he telepported out holding the girl.

On board the Astro Megaship

"DECA is the med lab ready?"Andros asked carrying the girl through the halls of the ship.

"Yes Andros."

Andros rushed into the med lab and laid the girl on one of the tables."DECA run a scan for major damage. I'll be on the bridge."he said before leaving the room.

Normal Pov

I heard faint beeping sounds like you would expect from a computer. It was actually quite annoying. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I wasn't at the pool anymore.

"Your awake good.I'll inform Andros at once."I freaked when I heard the voice, where did it come from. I got up and looked around the room.

'Great medical stuff.'I thought.I hated doctors and anything that reminded me of one. A few minutes later a boy around my age walked in. He was cute too then I remembered I was only wearing my swim suit and warm up jacket. I let out a small screech and ducked behind the table I woke up from moments ago.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

Without getting up from behind the table I asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Andros." he answered,


	3. Chapter 3

A/N okay so I know it might be slow starting off but I really want to make this good. So sorry If I disappoint someone.

"What kind of name is Andros?"I asked before I realized how rude it sounded.

"It's Kerovian."he answered shortly.

"What are you making up words now?"I said sarcastically.

"Not even the other rangers were this stubborn."he said under his breath.I don't even think he knew I heard him.

"I'm from KO-35 a space colony."he said at full volume.

"Right.So your a Power Ranger."I said sticking my head out from behind the table.

"Yes.You know you ask alot of questions."he said.

"Well thats just who I am Andros."I said with a grin of mischeif.

"And who are you?"Andros asked.

"I'm Riley Benett."I answered.'I wonder why he's giving me that weird look?'I thought.

"Why are you hiding still Riley?"

"Well truth is I'm half naked and in the pressance of a male.I think I have a right to hide."I said and let a small laugh escape from my mouth.

"Alright I'll be right back."Andros said and left.A few minutes later he returned with a pair of red warm up pants and a red shirt."Here you can wear these.At least that way I can talk to you face to face."

I took the clothes from him and slipped them on over my swim suit.

Andros PoV

"So why didn't run when Grimetor attacked?"I asked caught off guard by how cute this girl was in my training clothes.

"Because I'm stupid and reckless."she answered.But I thought differently, I thought she was brave to stay and fight when she could have easily fled.

"You could have been seriously hurt." I said after awhile.'Why am I sounding like I really care.'I thought.

"What are you my dad. I'm fine well except for the fact the attack from your blue friend really hurt."she said with a devious looking smile on her face.'Sh'e really cute. Wait what am I thinking I like Ashley.'

"You were lucky he was able to only hit you with the blunt side."I said scolding her.

"Andros the Rangers are back."DECA informed.


	4. Chapter 4

"DECA tell the rangers to report to the med lab."Andros ordered.

"Who or what is DECA? I asked curious to why the electronical voice was recently heard again.

"DECA is the mother-board of this ship."he answered like it was common sense.

"Ship?"

"We're on the Megaship in space right now."Andros commented.

"No way we're in space right now?"I asked as five other teens my age walked into the room.

"Riley these are the other rangers."Andros introduced me to the fellow rangers. The one with blue shirt on was Tj and also the one who attacked me. The one with black on was Carlos, and the one with silver was Zhane. Again weird name. Then he introduced me to the two girls the one with yellow on was Ashley and the one in pink was Cassie.

"Sorry for earlier I swear I didn't see him grab you."Tj apologized.

"No biggey. I'm fine now so it doesn't matter."I replied with a smile plastered to my face these guys were awesome.

"You were pretty good. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Carlos asked.

"Well I used to watch my brother when he took karate and kinda picked it up from there."I answered.

"Hey Andros can I see you out in the hall for a minute?"Zhane asked.Andros nodded and they both left.

"Whats up with him?"I asked.But the others were equally as confused.

"Oh I just realized Andros introduced us but we don't know you."Ashley said really energetically.

"I'm Riley.Its nice to meet you guys. I can't believe you guys are real. I mean I always thought that Power Rangers were some myth."I said.

"Yeah we're real." Carlos said with a laugh.

In the hall with Andros and Zhane

"Whats up Zhane?" Andros asked.

"Don't you think its a bit odd that she was able to fight the monster without the aid of a morpher?" Zhane asked.

"Actually yes its weird."Andros answered.

"Maybe she's working for Astronema."Zhane stated.

"I don't think so she seemed really confused of the situation to be working for her."Andros said defending the outsider.

"You don't think she could be the..."Zhane started but was cut off by Andros.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay so I goofed in the last chapter. Sorry I wrote it at midnight.

"Zhane I highly doubt that she is the Green Astro Ranger."

"Your probably right Andros." Zhane finished.

Conversation being over both Andros and Zhane reentered the med lab.

"Riley you cannot tell anyone you know our identies." Zhane said a bit harshly.

"I wouldn't, anyway no one would believe me if I did." I said with contempt.

"Just keep quiet about it." Zhane said rudely and left.

"Okay whats his problem?" I asked very confused. Everyone looked to Andros for an answer. But he shortly followed after Zhane.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Ashley asked.

"I have no clue." Cassie answered, you could tell she was thinking.

"Hey Riley whats wrong?" Carlos asked bringing everyone's attention back to me. I was on the verge of tears. '\Was I really that different that I couldn't be trusted.

"I want to go home."

"We'll go talk to Andros." Tj said and he and the rangers left.

When the rangers left I sat back down behind the table. 'What did I do to make them hate me.'

With the Rangers

"Zhane, Andros what is wrong with you two?" Ashley asked as if she was scolding them.

"Yeah you were really rude to her." Cassie added.

"For all we know she could be working for Dark Spectra or Astronema." Zhane answered.

" But what if she isn't and you just down rated her for nothing." Carlos retorted.

"Yeah innocent until proven guilty, give her a chance." Tj chimed in.

"Zhane they have a point." Andros said. He cracked after all he didn't believe she was

bad in the first place.

"Alright I gve we'll go apologize." Zhane said taking Andros with him.

Zhane and Andros walked back into the med lab only to find the Riley wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" Zhane began urgently.

Normal PoV

I heard the door slide open and then the sound of Zhane's voice. I stayed quiet not wanting them to get any more angry with me.

"Maybe she went exploring. Why don't you go look for her." I heard Andros say as the door slid shut again.

'At least they left.' or so I thought.

"Why are you hiding again?" Andros asked leaning over the table. I looked up to see him smiling slightly. I didn't answer him I stood up to see that neither of them had left, they had only tricked me.

"I guess I just wanted to be alone."I said finally answering his question.

"We owe you an apology, we were rude to you before and we're sorry." Zhane said.

"It's alright. But can I go home?" I asked.

"Sure DECA set a course for Earth." Andros ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

'So I returned to Earth. Happy that I would never see the people I just met again. I know it sounds mean but some of them were really mean. But then again some were really nice.' I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was being followed.

That is until they started to attack me. 'What the hell are these freaks?' I thought as my defensive mode kicked in and I fought to protect myself.

In Space with the Rangers

The alarm had just gone off informing the rangers of another attack. The rangers ran to meet up in the bridge.

"DECA whats going on?" Andros asked before DECA showed them a video stream of the attack.

"Why are they attacking her again?" Carlos asked.

"We have to help her."Ashley said running to the launch tubes.

"Ashley wait." Andros ordered." We'll all go." and they all took off. Andros stopped just outside his room. Zhane looked at him and gave him a look of understanding.

" I'll meet up with you guys in a moment." Andros said and went to grab the green Astro morpher.

Nomral PoV

"Hang on Riley." Carlos called as they all ran foward to help their new friend.

I smiled and continued to kick the metaloid creaps asses.

"What are these freaks?" I asked, drop kicking another one.

"They're called Quantrons." Tj answered.

"Where's Andros?" I asked as I ducked from one of the quantrons.

"He had to do something he'll be here any minute." Zhane answered.

As if on cue Andros came running up."Here Riley use this. Just do what I do." Andros pressed the number sequence 335 on his morpher and yelled. "Lets! Rocket!" I did as I was told and did the same thing and when I was done I was stunned.

I couldn't believe it I was the Green Ranger it was awesome. All I do could was stand in awe. Major plus green was my favorite color.

"Riley's a ranger too, thats awesome."Carlos stated

"Riley use the Comet Blade." Andros said as the other rangers pulled out their own unique weapons. In no time we destroyed the rest of the quatrons. The other rangers demorphed and were staring at me. I was still in shock that I was a ranger too.

Realizing that I was the only one still morphed I quickly demorphed and turned to the others.

"Welcome to the team." Ashley and Cassie said together really energetically.

"Uh thanks."

"We needed another girl on the team with all these guys." Cassie said.

Andros turned to Zhane," I guess you could say you told me so."

"Yea I could." he said with a laugh."Hey Riley welcome."

I just smiled. I mean I just got six new friends and the ability to morph, what more could I do?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N okay so I'm stuck, so this chapter might stink.

Over the next week the rangers had shown me around the megaship. Andros and Carlos had been training me in the simu-deck. It took awhile to get use to living in space. Actually I still wasn't use to it and I missed home alot but I guess that was normal. I had gotten to know Cassie and Ashley more than the others. They had a bit more energy than I liked but they were cool. Carlos was fun to hang around and he cared about everyone. Tj had alot about him that was a mystery but not as much as Andros, it was like he wanted to keep everyone out. Then there was Zhane, after finding out I was a ranger he became much friendlier. He acts like a protective brother.

I found out about the incident with Cassie and Carlos, and how Cassie was debating if she really wanted to be a ranger. Ashley was a blab so I knew I wouldn't be telling her secrets that I didn't want known.

Off with Andros and Carlos

"Any leads on you sister?" Carlos asked. He noticed that Andros was still running scans on near by planets.

"No." Andros sighed and started to pack up the maps of the planets and galaxies.

"Don't worry man you'll find her." Carlos said but Andros was already looking upset.

"Maybe. I have to find Darkonda. He must know where she is, he was the one that kidnapped her." Andros said and DECA set off the alarm of another attack. The other rangers met up and was informed of what was happening.

"Looks like you'll get your chance at Darkonda, Andros." Carlos said causing confusement among the other rangers.

We took off through the launch tubes. It was my first time on a galaxy glider and they were as fun as they said.

"Darkonda!" Andros yelled. There was alot of tension between Andros and the ugly brute. But why?

"Now's your chance Andros you take him on we'll take care of the quantrons and Grimetor."Carlos shouted. This is strange whats so significant about Darkonda he's just some evil dude.

As Andros ran after Darkonda a stupid thought crossed my mind. Like one always does, I decided to follow them. Besides you never know Andros might need help. But until I thought he did I would stay out of view but in earshot maybe I could find out something the other rangers were hiding.

A/n next chapter I think I'm going to have Riley find out about Karone being kidnapped and then she meets Astronema. Also someone's gonna get hurt and a relationship is formed.


	8. Chapter 8

I followed them behind some buildings, they weren't exactly fighting, more like circling each other glaring daggers at each other.

"Darkonda where's my sister?" Andros yelled. Whoa Andros has a sister? You learn something new everday.

"She's closer than you know."

I stiffened momentarily seeing Ecliptor in the distance, he appeared to not be causing trouble but interesting in listening to Andros' conversation with Darkonda. Wait a minute why would he want to know about Andros' sister.

This wasn't making sense to me. Just then Darkonda disappeared and I saw Ecliptor fall back into another alley way. Andros had walked up behind me and I hadn't realize it.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked casuing me to jump.

"I followed Ecliptor." I said in a hush voice. "He's in that alley."

"We both made our way to the alley just in time to see Ecliptor cut down Darkonda and then disappear.

"Okay now that was weird aren't they on the same side?" I asked.

"Darkonda must have said or done something that went against Astronema." Andros answered. "Lets get back."

I followed Andros back a little ashamed that I had to lie to him. But I couldn't tell him that I followed him instead of staying and fighting with the other rangers. Me and my stupid ideas.

"Riley where were you? We were worried." Ashley asked.

"Yeah we thought maybe the quantrons or Ecliptor got you." Tj said.

"I followed Ecliptor. It looked like he was following Andros so I went after him. It wouldn't have been fair if Andros was double teamed." I did it again I lied to my friends. I must really be a bad person.

"Hey at least your okay and so is Andros." Carlos said. It was like he knew what happened and why I went after Andros.

"Thats true." Cassie said in agreement.

We got back to the Megaship and Cassie and Ashley went to get something to eat. Tj went to bridge to run scans and stuff. And Zhane and Carlos went to train at the simu-deck. Which left me in the pressence of Andros.

"You weren't really following Ecliptor were you?" Andros stated more than asked.

"No I saw you go off with Darkonda. I thought you might have needed help." I answered staring at my feet.

"You heard then."

"Yes."

"Darkonda kidnapped my sister. I thought I could find out where she was from him." he said filling me in on the details that others already knew.

"Thats terrible. I'll help you find her. If you want." I said looking down at my feet again.

"I'd like that." I smiled at him then went to my room. It had been awhile since I actually was by myself. I put on my favorite cd and started to sing along with it while I wrote in my infamous journal.

But not for long DECA set off the alram again. I rushed to the bridge where the other rangers were already at.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Astronema is attacking in person." Carlos answered.

Once down on Earth

"Wow someone looks like they got hit with a whole bunch of ugly." I said looking at Astronema and Ecliptor. The other rangers strifled a laugh.

"You'll pay for that remark. I'm the Princess of Evil." Astronema spat venomously. She pointed her staff at me and shot some kind of laser at me but I dodged it.

"Is that the best you got?" I said running at her pulling out my Comet Blade.

A/N so in the next chapter is basically the episode The secret of the locket.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N No as of now Riley is not related to any of the past rangers, but that could change. Also there is going to be some serious injuries so don't say I didn't warn you.

When I got close enough to actually see the features of Astronema's face, I sware I thought I had seen her somewhere.

Andros was fighting Ecliptor while the other rangers were fighting against Quantrons. I tried to keep an eye on my friends, you know in case they needed help. But Asronema was out to get me. Astronema was a strong opponent, not. She relied way to much on her staff. In close range she wasn't able to fire off the strange laser thing.

"Your lacking in the mental department aren't you?" I said swinging down with my blade. I was aggravating her.

"You little witch your going to regret saying that." she screeched.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah thats what you've been saying for awhile now." She broke the contact between our weapons and took this chance to shoot. I went to duck but I was too slow, it hit my shoulder dead on. I landed on the ground hard.

Andros at the time was protecting a family and a quantron was about to strike him.

Astronema was watching, a look of confusion plastered on her face. She surprised me, she destroyed the quantron before it could cause any harm to Andros and the family.

"What? ASTRONEMA?" My eyes had to have been decieveing me, Astronema just saved Andros. I noticed it then, Astronema she looked somewhat like Andros, andthat locket she had. Andros had one too.

Andros went after Astronema while I watched where I was. I had completely zoned out. Not the best thing to do in a fight.

"Riley! Are you alright?" Carlos asked bringing me back to my right mind.

"We have to stop Andros."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't answer Carlos. I just had to stop Andros from making a huge mistake.

"ANDROS! DON'T!" I screamed.

Both Andros and Astronema had their weapons drawn. Running faster I made it between them before they both attack. Bad idea number two. Don't jumping in between to attacks it hurts. I let out a loud scream before collasping.

"Riley!" Andros shouted. He caught me before I hit the ground." What where you thinking?" I could tell he was worried.

" I had to stop you. Andros she's your sister." I said passing out from the pain.

Andros just held my limp body taking in what he just heard.

Andros' PoV

'What was she thinking jumping in the middle of us? She's hurt I have to do something.' I thought. I can't believe that I'm just holding her like this. ' What did she mean? Astronema's my sister?' then I noticed it, the locket she was wearing.

"Karone is that you?" I asked.

"You better help your friend she could die you know." was she actually trying to help?

A/N I know Riley's hurt don't hate me. But I have a plan to make a love interest while Riley's unconcious. hehehe I'm evil.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Since Riley is unconscious the Normal PoV in this chapter will be Andros '. Also I'm not certain whether who should be paired. Carlos, Andros, or Zhane. Let me know guys.

I didn't have time to think about what she told me. I had to get Riley to help. For some reason I just couldn't get over this feeling that Riley was more than just a ranger to me.

" Andros what happened?" Ashley asked. I didn't answer her.

"DECA prepare the Med Lab." I called into my morpher then teleported to the ship with Riley still in my arms. For the second time and for an odd reason I liked it.

Once on the ship I went straight to work checking her vitals. A while later the other rangers return to the ship and were full of questions as to what happened. It hurt to tell them, that I was the one who put our friend in this postion.

"Andros accidents happen. Your beating yourself up for nothing just like you did when it was Carlos on this bed." Ashley said trying to comfort me.

"She knew what she was doing. She told us we needed to stop you." Carlos added.

"She stopped me from attacking Astronema, she stopped me from attacking my sister." I told them.

"No way she's your sister?" Ashley asked.

"But how?" Tj asked.

"Darkonda kidnapped his sister. He could have brainwashed her to think she was evil." Carlos said.

I knew he was smart he had figured out that I had a sister before the others had. He cared about everything.

"There's not much we can do now she needs rest and we could all use a rest so everyone out." Cassie ordered.

A/N ok short I know I am having a major brain fart. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been lacking in the creativity area. Still in Andros' PoV for the first half anyways.

So I went back to my quarters. Not like I could get any rest if I wanted to. My mind was racing with so many things. For one I was really worried about Riley. Then there was the fact that our arch-enemy was my long lost sister. To get my mind some what straight I decided to head to the simu-deck.

"DECA run the program that was last ran." I ordered. I thought I had been the last one to use the simu-deck. But I wasn't, someone else had used it and had asked for some strange program. It had looked like a stage with a halogram of a male and two other girls playing weird earth instruments.

"DECA pause simulation. Who ran this program?" I asked.

"This program was run by Riley. It is called My Band. All details were of her and her friends a few years ago that were in a band with her." DECA informed me.

"DECA can run a halogram of Riley playing the last song she performed here." Two beeps were heard and the program started up again only this time Riley was with the other halograms.

If I'm gone when you wake up

Please don't cry

And if I'm gone when you wake up

It's not goodbye

Don't look back at this time as a time

Of heartbreak and distress

Remember me, remember me

'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Oh I'll be with you, oh oh

But if I'm gone when you wake up

Please don't cry

And if I'm gone when you wake up

Don't ask why

Don't look back at this time

As a time of heartbreak and distress

Remember me, remember me

'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Oh oh

Don't cry, I'm with you

Don't cry, I'm by your side

Don't cry, I'm with you

Don't cry, I'm by your side

And though my flesh is gone, whoa

I'll still be with you at all times

And although my body's gone, oh

I'll be there to comfort youat all times

Oh oh

But if I'm gone when you wake up

Please to cry

And if I'm gone when you wake up

Don't ask why

Don't look back at this time

As a time of heartbreak and distress

Remember me, remember me

As I sat there listening to her sing, I wondered why she would be singing such a sad song. I mean she look like a person that was always happy and energetic.

'Cause I'll be with you

I'll be with you in your dreams

Oh, I'll be with you

oh

I'll be with you in your dreams

I'll be with you

I'll be with you

I don't want you to cry and weap, oh

I want you to go on living your life

I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, oh

'Cause in your heart

You have all of our good times

Oh, all of our good times

Oh oh you have

And if I'm gone when you wake up

Don't ask why

Don't look back at this time

As a time of heartbreak and distress

Remember me, remember me

'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Oh

I'll be with you in your dreams

I'll be with you

Oh

I'll be with you

I'll be with you in your dreams

I'll be with you in your dreams.

The program ending and I was in awe beacuse she looked happy when she was singing.

"DECA set a course for KO-35." I said and went to the bridge.

On KO-35

I was walking around my old home. It was sad seeing such a beautiful planet abandoned. I even went to the park where I had last seen my sister. Before she was kidnapped. 'Wait what was that I swear I just saw something purple.' I thought and I ran to see what it was.

Around a corner of a building was Astronema. What was she doing here? 'Astronema's Karone. Of course she would come back to her home.' I thought.

"Karone?" I asked coming into her view. She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Red Ranger."

"Karone its me your brother, Andros." I tried.

"My brothers dead, the Power Rangers killed them and my parents."

"No Karone I'm your brother. You were kidnapped by Darkonda when we were playing." I pulled out my locket to show her the pictures of us.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"I've always had it." and she pulled out her own locket." Come back with me. Where you belong." Karone looked like she was really thinking about it lik eit was some hard decision she had to make.

A/N the song was I'll be with you in your Dreams, by Hanson. I thought it was an awesome song and later in the story you find out why Riley sings this song.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Riley's awake.

I woke up again in the Med Lab. I sat up slowly a little sore, but then again I was hit dead on by two very powerful attacks.

"DECA can you please not let the other rangers know that I'm awake? It'll cause to much comotion and I really don't want to deal with it." I asked swinging my legs over the table and slowly walking to the door.

"As you wish." the computerized voice said.

I left the Med Lab and went back to my room. 'I wonder how long I was out for? Or better was Andros ok?'

"DECA where is Andros?"I asked almost ready run out and find him.

"He is currently located on KO-35."

"Thanks DECA." I ran out of my room towards the launch tubes. Don't ask me why I went after him I just did.

Down On KO-35

When I arrived on KO-35 I marveled at the beauty. It was heart racking that this beautiful place was abandoned. Walking around I admired my surroundings, the flowers were in exotic colors, the trees were lush, and the sky was blue. I was so happy I was able to see this planet, or should I say space colony. During my little exploration I caught sight of Andros speaking with Astronema. 'I'm glad to see that neither of them was injured.' I thought as I watched the two talk things over. 'I really do hope things work out between them.'

I sat down and waited, I totally did not want to interrupt the family moment presented to Andros.

Andros PoV

"Karone please I'm telling you, my friends they won't mind you coming with us. You're my sister I don't want to lose you again." I couldn't bare it knowing my enemy was my sister. I had to get her to come with me. I know she's good.

"You honestly mean that?" Astronema asked with a little venom in her voice. Though she hadn't attended to, it must have been the way she was brought up. "Did you bring her to trick me and attack?" she asked pointing behind me. I turned quickly to see Riley sitting on a bench a ways behind me.

"No Karone. I think she wants us to have a chance. That's why she stopped us from killing one another." I answered. Karone just gave me a quizical stare, as if to see if I was lying or not.

"I suppose I could come with you Red Ranger." I smiled and took my sister's hand. We headed off in the direction of Riley.

Normal PoV

"Riley you shouldn't be out of bed." Andros said as he and sister walked up.

"I know, but DECA told me we were in KO-35's orbit. I wanted to see where you grew up at." I answered standing with a smile towards Astronema.

"You're too careless for your own good." Andros said just joking but in truth he was glad to see her.

"I know but that's just who I am." I said with a broad smile plastered on my face. I looked at Astronema; she must have felt awkward standing between two rangers.

"We should get back, you shouldn't exert yourself." Andros stated.

"Is your sister coming?" I asked with anticipation. I knew she wasn't evil she had saved Andros and that family. If she could just be understood then there wouldn't be any conflict.

"She is." Andros said with a smile.

I smiled back," That's good to know."

"You mean you're not mad about what happened?" she asked.

"Not at all. Accidents do happen. Besides I could let you two hurt one another knowing you were siblings." I said with a brighter smile.

"You're a strange girl." Karone commented.

"I know, isn't it great?" I said joking around but face it people I was weird and hell I was proud of it.

When we return to the mega ship everyone was running around searching for something that they didn't even realize Astronema was on the ship. I guess I should start calling her Karone. I mean it would make Andros feel better.

"Where's the fire?" I asked getting their attention.

"Oh thank god your alright. We thought something bad might have happened to you." Ashley broked in lightening fast speed.

"DECA said that she couldn't find you." Carlos added.

"Oh sorry I told DECA to do that. I was down on KO-35." I said with a mischief grin.


	13. Chapter 13

"Andros I can't believe you would take her with you." Ashley was now excusing Andros. He hadn't don't anything.

"Ashley…" I tried to get her attention but she was ranting, "Ashley…" still didn't work, "ASHLEY!" I yelled. This time I finally got her attention, along with everyone else who turned and were now staring at me.

"What Riley?" she asked calmly.

"He didn't take me with him. When I woke up he was already on KO-35. I simply went exploring on my own." I said, I was starting to get dizzy but I didn't show it.

"Andros,…" Karone whispered something into Andros' ear. They both turned to look at me. Andros said something, but I didn't hear him. I was trying to focus on him. My vision was swimming, then everything went black.

Andros' PoV

"Andros,… something is wrong with your friend." Karone whispered into my ear. I instantly looked at Riley, she was swaying slightly.

"Riley what's wrong? Are you alright?" I was really worried. Suddenly her eyes closed and she started to fall backwards. This alarmed me, luckily Carlos caught her.

"What's wrong with her? More importantly what is she doing here? Tj asked glaring at Karone.

"She's not bad anymore." I answered.

"How can we trust her?" Tj shot back.

"She's my sister." I sighed. "Ashley can you take her to my quarters?" Ashley nodded and started to lead the way.

"I think she over exerted herself." Karone said before following. She was still wary of what the rangers thought of her. She stopped at the door, " After all she is still recovering." After she left I turned back to Riley.

"We know she's your sister and everything, but after seeing what she did to Riley it's kind of hard to trust her." Cassie stated.

"She wasn't the only one. I help put Riley in this condition too." I said before turning to walk away.

"I'm going to take her back to the Med Lab." Carlos stated leaving the room with the limp form that was Riley.

- 2 hours later Riley -

I woke up and I was in the Med Lab. 'What happened to me?' I thought as DECA beeped a few times.

"Do you wish for me to inform the Rangers that you are awake?" DECA asked.

"If you want." I said laying back down. Within a few minutes Carlos and Cassie walked in.

"Hey girl, how ya doing?" Cassie asked as Carlos hung back a little.

"Like blah." I answered which caused us all to laugh. "Where are the others?" I asked all joking aside.

"They're with Astronema , they're questioning her." Carlos answered.

"WHAT!" I shot straight up in panic. Carlos quickly came to my side, forcing me to lie back down.

"Easy your still not a hundred percent better." Carlos said.

"I'm going to go check on them. Later." Cassie said and left.


End file.
